Dragon Ball K
Dragon Ball K is an alternate timeline of the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super series. It features Zenk, a Saiyan that travels to become stronger and defeat foes. Characters from the canon timeline appear, however different saga's and characters are in Dragon Ball K. Overview Zenk is bored of life on Planet Vegeta, so travels around Earth and other planets to explore and become stronger. However, not everything is good. Many foes have came to destroy Earth, and not many are brave enough to fight! The strongest heroes will have to gather and defeat them! Story Sagas King Ronol Saga After landing on Earth to explore, Zenk gets used to Earth and learns the basics of Ki through books. After finding King Ronol, which wants to destroy the Universe through the Earth Dragon Balls, Zenk had a fight with Ronol himself to save Planet Vegeta and existance itself. 11th Earth Tournament Saga Following Master Roshi's training, he suggests Zenk to become even stronger by fighting powerful opponents in the 11th Earth Tournament. Zenk accepts, and duels against very powerful beings. Polan Saga After exploring for a while, fighting enemies, Polan is on a mission to get rid of humanity, and replace it with dragons. Zenk is against this, as he likes Earth, and after assaulted by Polan's army, breaks out and defeats Polan in a long battle, and then destroying the facility. Post-Polan Saga Zenk finds King Kai, and asks him to train him. King Kai accepts. After his 5 year training, Zenk encounters Goku. This meeting is followed by a duel, however Zenk gets defeated. Zenk vows to never lose again, and joins the Z-Fighters. Frieza's Return Saga The Z-Fighters learn that even after Goku's attack to Frieza, Frieza is still alive and transforms into Silver Frieza. Just before Silver Frieza will destroy Earth, the Z-Fighters raid Frieza's base and fight his army. This is also the first part where Zenk uses Super Saiyan. Silver Frieza was defeated, however came back in the Saved Earth Saga as Golden Frieza. However Gotenks and Rik fought Golden Frieza. Not much is known if they were defeated or not, however it seemed the Z-Fighters had the upper-hand. Rason Saga Rason, wanting to defeat the Z-Fighters so he can take over the world, sends a letter to the Z-Fighters (not including Goku) pretending to be Goku to lure the Z-Fighters. Of course, his plan backfires thanks to Zenk's knowledge and the Z-Fighters attempt to defeat Rason. Almost all of the Z-Fighters are defeated by Rason's division, and only Zenk and Goku are left. It seems Rason is about to win, as Goku is tired out, but Zenk transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and defeats Rason with a Kaioken x4 Kamehameha. Jajn Saga Zenk believes he is too weak, so he trains under Palu for a while. He learns the Kaioken x10 Kamehameha and how to transform into Super Saiyan 1 and 2 at will. After the training, Zenk meets up with the rest of the Z-Fighters. Jajn prepares to obtain all the Dragon Balls, and become the strongest person on Earth. He obtains the balls and his wish is accepted, and now prepares to defeat everybody with a huge power level. His scouter detects Zenk to be the most powerful. After tracking down Zenk, the Z-Fighters are in action. Goku and Vegeta take on his very powerful minions that he defeated, and Zenk takes on Jajn. Zenk's Super Saiyan 2 form isn't enough to take him down, so he transforms into his secret form that he only uses in danger, Super Saiyan 3. Even with Zenk's Super Saiyan 3 form, Jajn is too powerful, and kills Zenk with a full-power punch. Goku is enraged, and transforms into Super Saiyan 3. His Full-Power Kamehameha defeated Jajn, however not for long. The Z-Fighters decide to go in hiding and wait for the Dragon Balls to come back. Full-Power Jaju Saga After the Z-Fighters obtain the Dragon Balls after a years time, they revive Zenk. All of the Z-Fighters train, and Zenk trains to use his Super Saiyan 3 form at will, and increase his Kaio-ken on his Kamehameha. They prepare to fight Jajn again, however Jajn manipulates Goku to fuse with him, using his Manipulation Bidding technique. This creates the powerful fusion of Jajn and Goku, Jaju. Zenk, even in his Super Saiyan 3 form, is powerless against Jaju. However he raises his power level and uses Kaioken 50x Kamehameha along with many other attacks to take down Jaju. Jajn and Goku separate, and uses a Kamehameha to kill Jajn, as Zenk knows Jajn will wish again to become the strongest in the universe. Post-Full-Power Jaju Saga Zenk knows that there will be stronger foes, as Jajn was just an Earthling that had tons of brute strength. So he called Palu, and asked her who was her master. It was Ken, so Zenk goes to Ken and trains there. Zenk learns to become Super Saiyan God, which even Zenk's aura could be enough to make an Earthling faint. He meets up with Goku, wanting to learn more. Goku told Zenk that he was training with the God of Destruction Beerus, which taught Goku to transform into Super Saiyan God Blue. Zenk did not transform, however knew how to. Beerus Saga Zenk trained more by fighting Beerus. Zenk and Goku became Super Saiyan God Blue for the first time, and fused into Zeku. This was enough to defeat even Beerus. After defeating Beerus, they knew that they were trained enough. This was the final mini-saga. Zamasu Saga After Zamasu took Goku's body and killed Vegeta, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten, Zenk and Goku were furious. They went to Goku Black, and fought him. Zenk and Goku fused into Zeku in the Kaio-ken x50 Super Saiyan God Blue, and almost took down Goku Black. Before his defeat, he fused with Future Zamasu to become Fused Zamasu. This made Fused Zamasu emerge into his Super Saiyan Ultimate Rosé form. Zeku was powerless, and Goku was tired, so Zenk had to fight on his own. Zenk was just dodging the attacks while thinking of a form, and then transformed into Super Saiyan God Magenta. This was enough to defeat Fused Zamasu, and then Future Zen'oh erased Zamasu and Goku Black after his defeat. Saved Earth Saga This is the final Saga in Dragon Ball K. After Zamasu's defeat, Zenk retired to have a child, Rik. The final scene is 20 years following Dragon Ball K, where Rik alongside Goten and Trunks are fighting Golden Frieza. Zenk and Goku are watching the battle, saying they have passed the flag to the next generation. Category:Fan Fiction